The present invention relates to a method for determining a plurality of fluid flow characteristic curves of a heat-dissipating system, and more particularly to one for using in an electronic product design requesting the heat-dissipating system.
A heat-dissipating system is an essential part in many kinds of electric appliances. However, owing to the cost, most heat-dissipating systems use an air-cooled way by a fan for achieving heat dissipation. The main consideration to design the heat-dissipating system is to choose the fan type and to meet the requirements of size, rotating speed, and voltage for achieving the maximum efficiency.
Voltage is a most flexible and convenient parameter for adjusting the rotating speed, e.g. the fan speed control. Generally, a set of fluid flow characteristic curves of a heat-dissipating system can be obtained by adjusting voltage. Then, according to the set of fluid flow characteristic curves of the heat-dissipating system, the preferable assembly mode of the heat-dissipating system interactive with other internal devices of product can be decided for achieving the maximum efficiency of the heat-dissipating system.
FIG. 1 is a plot illustrating fluid flow characteristic curves of a heat-dissipating system at different voltages in a power supply according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the relation curves between the air pressure and the air flow, e.g. P-Q Curves, are determined at voltage ranged from 5 to 13V. Traditionally, it is necessary to measure the air pressure at each air flow under certain voltage. For example, the operating voltage range of heat-dissipating system is from 5 to 12 V, and more than 10 data points need to be measured at each operating voltage. If the time for measuring 10 data points is 40 minutes, then the total measured time is 320 minutes for 80 points (10 points/voltagexc3x978 voltages=80 points). Therefore, although the traditional method is very simple, it is time-consuming. Also, repeating the measurement is labor intensive and monotonous. In addition, if the assembly mode or the electronic device are changed owing to the new design, the P-Q curves need to be re-established and the measurement has to be done again. Thus, the method according to the prior art is inefficient, inflexible, and costly.
Therefore the applicant tries to solve the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a method for determining a plurality of fluid flow characteristic curves of a heat-dissipating system in a short time.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to reduce cost through a simplified determination method.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for determining a plurality of fluid flow characteristic curves of a heat-dissipating system, wherein each fluid flow characteristic curve is a relationship curve of one of an air pressure and an air flow and the air pressure and a rotating speed of the heat-dissipating system. The method includes steps of (a) determining a first fluid characteristic curve of the heat-dissipating system at a first condition, (b) obtaining a first variable and a second variable according to the first fluid characteristic curve, (c) calculating relative values of the air pressure, the air flow, the first variable and the second variable for obtaining a plurality of coefficients of a specific equation, (d) determining a third variable and a fourth variable of the heat-dissipating system at a second condition, and (e) replacing the first variable and the second variable of the specific equation with the third variable and the fourth variable respectively for obtaining a second fluid characteristic curve of the heat-dissipating system at the second condition.
Certainly, the heat-dissipating system can be a fan.
Certainly, the first variable can be a maximum value of the air pressure and the second variable can be a maximum value of one of the air flow and the rotating speed at the first condition.
Certainly, the third variable can be a maximum value of the air pressure and the forth variable can be a maximum value of one of the air flow and the rotating speed at the second condition.
Preferably, the step (c) is performed by a data normalized analysis.
Certainly, the second condition can be at a voltage different from that of the first condition.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium for storing a program for executing a method for determining a plurality of fluid characteristic curves of a heat-dissipating system, wherein each fluid characteristic curve is a relationship curve of one of an air pressure and an air flow and the air pressure and a rotating speed of the heat-dissipating system. The method includes steps of (a) determining a first fluid characteristic curve of the heat-dissipating system at a first condition, (b) obtaining a first variable and a second variable according to the first fluid characteristic curve, (c) calculating relative values of the air pressure, the air flow, the first variable and the second variable for obtaining a plurality of coefficients of a specific equation, (d) determining a third variable and a fourth variable of the heat-dissipating system at a second condition, and (e) replacing the first variable and the second variable of the specific equation with the third variable and the fourth variable respectively for obtaining a second fluid characteristic curve of the heat-dissipating system at the second condition.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: